Goomba Party
by CinnamonDragon1
Summary: What happens when Mario and his friends are nowhere to be seen? Goombas go wild! Goombas have massive goomba party! Goombas- just read the story already!
1. Freedom!

The sun set as the goombas did whatever they were doing. They were all a bit curious. Why?

"OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN MARIO OR LUIGI OR BOWSER OR TOAD OR PEACH OR DAISY OR TOADETTE OR-" the midget goomba got squished by a giant goomba before it could finish its speech.  
>"You know what that means?" a normal sized goomba said as it sat on the squished midget version of itself. The other goombas shook their potato-like heads.<br>The normal sized goomba got squished by a paragoomba as it swooped down. "IT'S GOOMBA PARTY TIME!"

Random goombas cheered as they broke random ? blocks, which made pizzas, cakes, sodas and various electronics fall from the sky.

"Yay! We can do whatever we want!"

A goomba farted and turned the music on. Another goomba turned the volume up and made every goomba rave.

"WOOOOO!"  
>"If only Mario and company could see us now!"<p>

The once generic innocent wanderers - often squished by Mario or Luigi or Toad or even Peach - were now hardcore party animals, determined to party hard!


	2. Trampoline of mass destruction

Somewhere very distant, up in Space...

"Do you think the goombas are being-a naughty without us?" Mario asked his green-clad brother.

"No, Mario," Luigi slapped Mario in the face. "they are just a bunch-a of idiots.!

Mario sighed. "If you say so."

Bowser suddenly came running in, knocking the Italian plumbers down as he cried like a Japanese schoolgirl. "WHERE'S MY TRAMPOLINE?!"

* * *

><p>The sun eventually rose and the goombas ran out of music. They were going mad, running into each other and squishing each other as a result. Then a huge shadow covered them. They screamed and cowered. Then there was a loud thud! BEHOLD! THIS IS THE WORLD'S HUGEST TRAMPOLINE - OWNED BY BOWSER!<p>

"Yaaaaay! Trampoline!"

Goombas jumped up and down, raving to some new music that randomly played as they jumped.

"I know! Let's destroy Peach's castle!" the King of the goombas suggested this to all of his goombas. They happily cheered and ate 1-UP mushrooms, making them very very huge.

"Trampoline, AWAY!" the Goomba King made the trampoline fly to Princess Peach's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Walls broke apart as the giant trampoline hijacked the castle.

Some goombas stayed in the trampoline and broke the ceilings as they rammed their heads into the supporting beams.

Other goombas ran around and squished Peach's belongings with their oversized bodies.

When the castle was simply rubble, the goombas jumped on the trampoline again.

Was nothing going to end their party of mass destruction?


	3. Rollercoaster on Monday

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for recognising 'Goomba Party' - shout outs go to everybody who has supported this. Within one day, there were 69 views! I truly thank you guys from the deepest depths of my heart - and I rarely thank anyone. With your support, I have been able to continue writing fanfiction, and I hope to write more! Now that I've said that, here's the third installment to 'Goomba Party'!**

* * *

><p>A big fat goomba was flying thorugh the sky - wait, what?!<p>

"Goomba number 3,000,000,000,000, why are you flying?" the Goomba King asked his clearly obese minion.  
>Goomba three trillion suddenly plummeted down, landing on the Goomba King. The king screamed like a girl.<p>

"AAAAAAAA! MY BONES! YOU CRUSHED MY BONES!" the King screamed.  
>"Ooh, thanks for breaking my fall, King!" the three trillionth goomba thanked his King, even though he was so fat himself, he could've easily broke his own fall.<br>"YOU WILL PAAAAAY!" the King wailed as goomba three trillion waddled away.

Meanwhile, in a colourful valley - far, far away - some smaller goombas were playing with a cannon they found in a giant sweaty gym sock. They were launching each other as far as they possibly could. Of course, there was music playing - a heavy metal remix of the Super Mario Bros. theme song. And there was pizza - lots of pizza.

The King went to the hospital and got his bones replaced. Then he went to the valley, grumbling as he walked.  
>"I'll teach that goomba a lesson! I'll blow up all the fast food chains and... do some other evil things - muahahahahaha!"<p>

At McDonalds: goomba the three trillionth was eating one hundred billion million gazillion ten (just go with it!) Big Macs, drowning all the other goombas in burgers that were falling apart.  
>"I can't breathe!"<br>"Mummy!"  
>"Mommy!"<br>"Blub blub - I'm a fish!"  
>"What?"<br>"Imma fishy swimmin' in da boigars, mah boi!"  
>"OMIGOSH! SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!"<br>And a lot of other goombas were also complaining - or being sea creatures. Or should that be 'Big Mac creatures'?

Back at the valley, the cannon was still being used to fire goombas into the horizon. King Goomba heard the screaming of a random midget goomba and ran to the cannon, where there was an impatient queue for the cannon. King Goomba ran to the back of the queue.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He was barely moving.

He waited.

He moved.

He waited and moved.

And he did that for 1 hour; until he reached the cannon.

A goomba in goggles picked up his ruler and shoved him in the cannon.  
>"Wait - what?!" Goomba King roared as goggle goomba set the cannon off.<br>"God save the King!  
>"Yay King!"<br>"Goombas forever!"  
>"Heil Hitler!"<br>The goombas turned to a goomba with a mustache that resembled the Nazi leader. He laughed sheepishly - then he got squished.  
>"NO! STOP!" the King tried to get out of the cannon.<br>"THERE'S A VERY OBESE GOOMBA THAT'S RUINING MY DAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" he was launched into the horizon; and every goomba cheered!  
>"FREEDOM!"<p>

The cool air felt freezing as Goomba King sliced through a billion clouds.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed like a girl. "THIS FEEEEEEEELLLLLLSSSS LLLLIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE AAAAA RROOOOOOLLLLLEEEEERRRRCCCCOOOOAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRRRRR!"<p>

Ding!

A lightbulb appeared over his crown.  
>"A rollercoaster! That's it! Eureka! I shall make a new roller coaster - and throw another party!"<br>He went back to screaming.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

He fell into a pond, and a goomba wearing an inner tube looked at him.  
>"Hey bro. Just chillin'."<p>

Monday.

"I hate Mondays!" goomba nine hundred and ninety nine billion nine hundred and ninety nine million nine hundred and ninety nine thousand and nine hundred and ninety nine yelled.

Sorry dude - I don't care. I want it to be Monday so it's Monday. Happy Monday. Whoop whoop.

Goomba King used his kingly powers to summon a bunch of goombas and he ordered them to build a roller coaster - in the shape of the King, of course.  
>"But sir, we have no experience!"<br>"Bah! I don't care! Besides, I want it to be weak and dangerous so it's more fun than that cannon you lot found inside that sweaty gym sock."  
>They shudder at that memory.<p>

A flashback occurs, and we see five normal sized goombas crowded around a giant sock.  
>"I dare you to go inside that sock!" the first goomba said to the fourth goomba.<br>"Noooooo! Why meeee?" the fourth goomba wailed to the first goomba.  
>"Because you suck." the first goomba mocked the fourth goomba.<br>"NO! I SUCK!" the fifth goomba said to all the goombas. They turned and stared at the stupid goomba.  
>"Okay! Get in the sock!" the second goomba said to the fifth goomba.<br>"NOOOO! I was joking with ya!" the fifth goomba complained.  
>The fifth goomba was pushed by the third goomba. He slowly padded to the entrance of the sock and lifted it up. A foul stench escapes the sock, its sulphur-like green gas knocking the fifth goomba out cold.<br>"Pee-yew! That's a stinker!" the first goomba said. The others nodded in agreement.  
>"FIVE? FIVE?!" the third goomba rushed to the fifth goomba - and he got knocked out too. He regained consciousness because he hit something hard. Metal.<br>"Ooh! I found something!" the third goomba called his friends over.  
>They pulled the sock off the cannon. Their jaws fell to the ground when they saw the cannon.<br>"Ooh!"  
>"Looks like fun!"<br>"Can I launch the sock?"  
>"Yes!"<br>They launched the sock into space and it hit Bowser's face whilst he was on the toilet. Of course, they didn't know. They decided to launch themselves and the whole goomba population from the cannon - for FUN.

Now we are back to the present - or the past of the present. After all, this is the past tense - or shall I say: this WAS the past tense.

Crickets chirp - and then they get squished by the Goomba King.

"Enough of that! You wil build me the most dangerousest, most highest, most funnest roller coaster ever!"  
>"YES SIR! GOOD SIR! WE LOVE YOU SIR!"<p>

The King waddled away and laughed evilly.

Goomba three trillion rolled to the new rollercoaster - and he wanted to ride on it. Luckily for him, the King shoved a cart under the fat goomba and pushed it onto the tracks. He pulled a lever and sent the fat goomba to his DOOM.  
>"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

Goomba 3,000,000,000,000 screamed as the cart shot up the hill. According to the builders, it was the world's steepest hill! Actually, they were right - the hill was so steep it was steeper than Baldwin Street, the world's steepest hill (according to the Guinness Book of World Records). As the cart slowed down, goomba three trillion breathed a sigh of relief. The cart had reached a flat part of the rollercoaster, where all was calm - or so that particular goomba thought...

Colours went everwhere - with a bang!  
>"FIREWORKS?!"<br>Yes, three trillion, this rollercoaster has fireworks - as well as dynamite, lava, lightning, Chain Chomps, Bullet Bills, poo, farts, and of course: nukes.  
>"WHAAAAT?! NUCLEAR BOMBS?!"<br>The whole lot!  
>Suddenly, the cart flew up- and temporarily became a firework in the shape of Goomba King; this satisfied the King. This also pleased the other bazillion goombas watching their three trillionth colleague being tortured on the rollercoaster.<p>

When the last firework faded into the atmosphere, the cart plummeted back onto the track... But there was no track...

The explosions caused by the fireworks had completely destroyed the track, therefore, the cart was falling onto the track below. That one had lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" goomba three trillion held onto the cart for dear life. Wait.  
>Goombas have no hands. How is that even possible?! Well, this is fanfiction after all - anything's possible!<p>

The lava burnt the wooden tracks until they were simply piles of ash, disintegrated by the boiling hot lava.

Goomba three trillion was about to die a slow and painful death - until a Chain Chomp ate him and spun him around.

"This is even worse than a normal rollercoaster!"

the Chain Chomp spat the obese goomba out. The cart went flying - then it landed on top of a Bullet Bill. The ride was very peaceful... Until...

A tuba sound emerged from Bullet Bill's butt. Yes, the bullet farted. Goomba 3,000,000,000,000 looked at the bullet's rear end. He almost died when he saw a giant cloud of green gas coming from the gassy bullet.  
>"A FARTING BULLET BILL?! YIKES!"<br>Amazingly, the goomba didn't pass out.

After the Bullet Bill ordeal, goomba three trillion was back on track.

"HEY!"

Yes, three trillion?

"Why isn't my name in capitals?"

Is that important right now?

"YES!"

You suck, therefore, you don't deserve to have your name in capitals. Now get back to the story.

Dynamite went off somewhere above the rollercoaster, destroying a sewage system. All the toilets were now leaking: poop going everywhere. Everywhere, including goomba three trillion's head got covered in yucky, smelly, toxic goomba doo-doo. Goomba three trillion then got electrocuted, meaning that the cart was zooming around the rest of the rollercoaster.

Eventually, the cart landed on the grass, in front of a sign. The sign said:

Congratulations.  
>You survived.<br>Whoop whoop.

"Ooh!" three trillion said. "Do I get a T-shirt?"  
>"No." the King sighed. "You are too fat."<br>"Aww." three trillion moaned. "No fair."  
>"But," Goomba King reassured the sad fat blobby goomba "you do get another prize - a very special one!"<br>"Ooh! Gimme gimme gimme!"  
>"It's a nuke!"<br>"WHAAAAAAAAA-"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A ginormous mushroom cloud appears where goomba three trillion stood. It destroys all the different houses, meadows, cities and - everything in its path.  
>Apart from the King and his generic goombas, of course!<p>

"Now what?" a random goomba asks.

At that precise moment, a giant goomba wearing a banana suit shakes two maracas. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

A party starts and everyone sings that song.

"BEST. MONDAY. EVER!" goomba nine hundred and ninety nine billion nine hundred and ninety nine million nine hundred and ninety nine thousand and nine hundred and ninety nine cheered.  
>I'm glad you enjoyed that, sir.<p> 


End file.
